Crash
by Fxya
Summary: You had never imagined that someone tripping you would have such a delightful consequence. Reader x Byakuya Togami, Fluff.


Hey guys! For my first set of fan-fictions, I'm going to stick to simple, one-shot and prompted ones. I don't want to get into serious fan-fictions until I've had some more practice and have finalised my style. I can't guarantee that my updates will be consistent, because I'm currently studying at university and that will be occupying most of my time, but I will be trying my best to get these out to you guys.

**Pairing:** Byakuya Togami x Reader  
**Prompt:** 'Crash'  
**Rating:** K+

* * *

A sigh left your lips as you stepped through the library sluggishly. A new semester had commenced and you were already feeling the pressure. You knew that you shouldn't let it all get to you, but that was easier said than done. You slapped your cheeks lightly and took in a deep breath. There was no point in worrying over it – the only option was to work hard through it all.

With that thought in mind, you set out looking for your text books with what little confidence you could muster. Some of the kids looked at you with judgmental looks, but you paid them no mind. If you didn't ignore them, you're sure it would affect you in a negative way; however, one girl caught your eye. Why she made you look up from the piles of books was beyond your understanding, but she wasn't even paying any attention to you, other students or the books.

You decided to follow her line of sight and came across a blonde male sitting at his desk, and you immediately recognised who it was that she was looking at. His name is Byakuya Togami, and he had been in a few of your classes last semester. While aesthetically pleasing, he is rude and his narcissism is enough to make any girl grow tired – at least that was what you thought. Nonetheless, this girl with her brown hair tied into twin plaits was clearly entranced by him. Her eyes almost appeared to be sparkling with lust and you almost felt sorry for the girl, for even you knew that there was no girl in this school that met to his unusually high standards.

The heir glanced up causing you to freeze in place. His cold, ice-blue eyes were glaring right at you and it took you a few seconds to realise that you were staring at him. Adjusting your position, you looked away from him and tried to focus on finding your last text book.

A shudder went up your spine as you could feel someone's eyes staring right at you. Was he still looking at you? Fearfully, you glanced back at him; however, he was reading his book once more. You shrugged your shoulders and passed the feeling off as paranoia, completely missing the fact that the brown-haired girl was glaring daggers at you.

* * *

You finished gathering your text books and stepped over to the desk clerk to put them in your name. It took a little longer than you had expected, but you eventually had your name written in every book and each book was registered in your name on the computer. You sighed as you piled each book up and went to leave the library when your legs were caught on something. A wire? Or maybe some string?

It didn't really matter what it is because you're unable to maintain your balance and you began to fall to the ground, your books reaching it before you can.

You hold out your arms and crash on the floor painfully. Landing on the books didn't necessarily help, nor did holding out your arms. In fact, you could feel a sharp pain surge through your arms the moment you try to move. You glance down at your arms to check for any damage. You could see some bruises already beginning to form, but there aren't any major injuries at the very least.

Suddenly someone's hand is in front of you, gesturing for you to grab hold of it so the person can help you up. You reach out to take it, but your arm protests with another sharp and painful sting. You wince in reaction and the person in front of you clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"How pathetic can you be?"

That voice. You recognise it immediately and automatically look up. It's Byakuya Togami and he is looking down at you with eyes that reflect the irritated tone in his voice. Before you can voice an apology, he's crouching down in front of you and gathering you in his arms. You can only manage a yelp as he picks you up with ease and begins carrying you out of the library and in the direction of the nurses office.

You could feel your face grow hot in embarrassment as students stop what they're doing to stare at you being carried like a princess by Byakuya Togami; however, he doesn't seem to care that people are speaking in hushed whispers, obviously questioning the situation and possibly beginning rumours. His eyes are either focused on his goal – the nurses office – or they're glancing down to check up on you, and every time he looks at you, you look away in embarrassment.

Upon arriving, Togami carelessly dumps you onto one of the provided beds and you hiss in pain. He looks down at you for a second and you swear you could see a sincere look in his eyes, as if he were apologising, but it's gone before you can confirm your theory. He looks around the office for a few seconds, but the nurse seems to be out at the moment.

While Togami looks around, you decide that you need to apologise and thank him properly for his help.

"U-Um, Togami? Thanks for helping me, and I'm sorry for being a—"

He cuts you off by shoving his hand over your mouth, his eyes glaring at you.

"There is no need for you to continue. Your tripping over was no accident."

You knew that much already, but you guess that means you don't have to apologise to him for anything. However, did that mean he knew who the culprit was?

"Show me your hand." He suddenly demanded.

You looked up in confusion but upon moving your hand to show him, you notice the fresh blood slowly dripping down your hand. You hadn't noticed it before. Before showing it to him, you took a closer look yourself. The cut looks minor and you guess you got it when you landed on one of the fallen text books.

Togami reaches out and grabs your wrist, pulling it towards him gently. He pours some water over the injury and you wince at the stinging sensation it brings, but he keeps a firm grip. You can't help but watch him as he cleans your cut; his eyes now hold a sense of sincerity in them, a look you've never really seen before. You almost forgot that he was really that pompous jerk that sat on his own in class and only spoke up to insult people or to talk about how great he is.

He caught your gaze and his expression falters for a second before settling on a somewhat annoyed look.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me, plebeian?"

You shake your head quickly, your voice failing you once again. Was it because he was behaving differently now than normally, or were you losing your demeanour because of some other reason? Either way, he seems amused by your reaction. One hand remains to hold your wrist, but the other is reaching out to cup your cheek and pull you towards him.

"T-Togami?!" You yelp out in confusion, but his glare shuts you up.

"Be quiet."

His smirk conflicts with his irritated voice and he continues to pull you closer, your breath growing shaky as your face is only inches away from his. Your mind was going blank and the only thing you can see is his icy eyes that are flickering with amusement. His hot breath washes over your face and you feel yourself go numb as you lose yourself in the moment.

However, before his lips hit yours like you expected them to, he instead chuckles and pushes you away, going back to mending your injury, wrapping bandages around it this time.

As soon as your hand is bandaged, you look up at him.

"What was that?" You finally manage to ask; a hint of irritation in your voice this time.

He merely smirks, standing up and looking down at you.

"I don't like submissive girls."

You glare up at him and although your arm aches painfully, you reach up and grab his shirt, visually surprising him. You pull his face down to yours and crash your lips against his, your cheeks red with embarrassment. What had come over you in that moment? You didn't care. For some reason, this felt like everything you'd ever wanted.

At first he tries to pull away, but you don't let him escape that easily, so he instead accepts the gesture and kisses you back. A smirk plays on the corners of your lips and soon his arms are wrapped around you.

It doesn't come as a surprise that he ignores the nurse when she walks in.


End file.
